Premonition
by isfa.id
Summary: Siapa mereka? Makhluk yang berbaur bersama manusia. Super Junior!


**Title: Premonition** **Cast: Super Junior**

Happy Reading.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Donghae. Laki-laki berkemeja rapi itu berjalan sedikit tergesa memasuki gedung pabrik tempat ia bekerja. Ini terlalu pagi baginya untuk memulai aktifitasnya, hanya saja ia harus datang lebih cepat karena kunci ruang kerjanya ia bawa kemarin malam karena ia yang lupa menitipkannya pada satpam setelah lembur.

Kakinya melangkah menapaki anak tangga yang akan membawanya pada tujuannya. "Ah... sebaiknya aku kembali tidur setelah tiba." ujarnya pada diri sendiri yang memang masih merasakan kantuk.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, menapaki tujuh anak tangga terakhir. "Arght~" namun tiba-tiba ia terkejut saat mendapati seseorang tengah duduk bersandar pada tiang tangga terakhir yang posisinya memang sedikit berbelok sehingga tadi ia tak menyadari keberadannya.

"Kibum, cepat sekali kau datang." sapanya pada sosok tersebut yang sangat ia kenali bentuk tubuh belakangnya. "Hei..." lanjutnya saat laki-laki itu tak menjawab sapaannya sembari menepuk pundaknya hingga membuat tubuh berbalut jaket kulit hitam itu tersungkur dengan darah yang telah merubah warna baju yang ia kenakan.

Kemeja biru muda itu telah berubah menjadi merah dan semakin pekat karena darah itu terus mengalir dari lehernya yang hampir putus memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya.

Donghae menutup mulutnya, bau darah segar semakin menusuk hidungnya, "Ki... mpht~" bau anyir itu tak bisa membuat ia berucap apapun. "Hoek..." bahkan iapun tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang mulai merasa mual.

Namun seketika Donghae meraskan sebuah tangan terulur padanya, menutup matanya. Gelap, ia tak dapat melihat apapun dan perlahan bau amis dari darah itu hilang, hingga akhirnya iapun tak dapat merasakan apapun, mati.

"Arght~"

Donghae berteriak saat tubuhnya terlonjak, terkejut saat ia bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap wajah pucatnya yang terlihat sangat lelah.

'Mimpi macam apa itu?' batinnya.

Ia menarik jam yang berada di atas meja nakasnya.

02.12 AM

Ia bahkan baru saja tertidur selama kurang dari sepuluh menit.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengambil cuti."

'Brak.'

Ia menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan tangannya yang ikut menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh polosnya. Kembali ia pejamkan matanya, melanjutkan tidur pulasnya yang tertunda.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Donghae berjalan lunglai memasuki area pabriknya. Ia masih sangat mengantuk karena tak bisa kembali tidur setelah mimpi buruk yang ia alami. Mata merahnya menggambarkan jelas betapa ia membutuhkan istirahat.

"Hah..." namun ia mendesah pasrah karena ia yang masih harus menjalani kewajibannya sebagai buruh yang harus bekerja demi melanjutkan hidup.

'Pluk.'

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, namun ia mengabaikannya.

"Kau belum sarapan? Lesu sekali."

1

2

3

4

5

"Hahaha... ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Donghae menepis tangan Kibum yang mengangkat dagunya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sementara Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang baru saja ia sembunyikan di balik kantung celananya.

 **\- isfa_id -**

"Minumlah."

Donghae menatap kotak susu strawberry yang telah terparkir indah di meja kerjanya. Namun ia sungguh tak berselera. "Aku benar-benar harus cuti." dan iapun menghempaskan keningnya pada meja kayu tak berdosa itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

'Brak.'

Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dan bergegas keluar dari ruangannya. "Aku ingin mengecek mesin." ujarnya berpamitan pada rekan kerjanya itu yang hanya bisa mengangkat pundaknya tak mengerti.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Beberapa orang memasuki ruangan yang Kibum huni dan menempati kursinya masing-masing.

"Donghae ke mana?"

Seseorang melontarkan pertanyaan saat hanya melihat jaket Donghae yang menggantung di sandaran kursinya.

"Di lapangan, sedang mengecek mesin." jawab Kibum sembari memainkan handphonenya.

"Padahal bel belum berbunyi." timpal satu orang lagi yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi miliknya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya santai menunggu jam kerja dimulai.

Dan Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan tersebut.

'Drt drt.'

"Ya?" ucap Kibum setelah menerima telepon yang masuk ke handphonenya.

"Kibum cepat kemari, ada yang terluka."

 **\- isfa_id -**

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Seseorang melontarkan pertanyaan pada Donghae sesaat mereka tiba di rumah sakit terdekat.

"Entahlah..." jawab Donghae perlahan. "Sepertinya ada masalah saat proses produksi, material tak keluar sempurna, seperti ada yang menghambat." ia mencoba menjelaskan kejadian dari awal. "Dan Kangin mencoba memperbaikinya, tapi sepertinya ia lupa mematikan mesin dan tiba-tiba pisau pijarnya bergerak dan memotong dua jarinya."

Kibum menyentuh pundak Donghae membuat Donghae menghentikan ceritanya. Ia tahu Donghae sangat takut saat ini meski ia mencoba menceritakan kecelakaan yang terjadi pada rekan kerja mereka sesantai dan sedetail mungkin.

"Aku akan mengantar Donghae pulang." ujar Kibum pada Leeteuk yang tadi melontarkan pertanyaan pada Donghae. "Sepertinya ia terlalu tertekan." lanjutnya setelah menarik Leeteuk menjauh saat mendapati Donghae yang hanya menunduk lesu dengan kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam.

"Baiklah." jawab Leeteuk yang menjabat kepala GA itu memberi izin. Sepertinya ia juga tak bisa memaksakan Donghae untuk kembali bekerja saat ini. "Tapi kau harus kembali secepatnya, karena kau akan sibuk hari ini." titahnya pada Kibum yang membuat laki-laki itu mengerti bahwa ia yang harus mengerjakan tugas Donghae hari ini.

 **\- isfa_id -**

'Ting tong.'

Bel rumah Donghae berbunyi, membuat sang eumpunya melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di atas pintu kamarnya.

11.30 PM

'Siapa yang datang selarut ini?' batinnya.

Ia membuka pintu sesaat setelah seseorang di luar sana mengirimkan pesan padanya melalui SMS.

"Oh... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Donghae setelah membuka pintu dan mendapati Kibum yang berdiri di sana dengan baju yang terdapat percikan darah.

"Tak apa, ini bukan darahku." jawab Kibum sembari menggerakkan jemarinya seakan bertanya bolehkah ia masuk.

Donghae menggeser tubuhnya pertanda ia mengizinkan Kibum memasuki huniannya.

"Aku boleh menginap di sini?" Kibum melontarkan pertanyaan setelah ia melempar tas ranselnya ke atas kursi coklat milik Donghae.

Donghae tak berucap apapun, ia hanya memberi isyarat setuju dengan sebuah senyuman, karena ia tahu bus ke arah rumah Kibum sudah tidak ada jam segini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Donghae kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Hangeng... keempat jari tangannya remuk karena tergilas kipas motor..."

"Uhuk..." Donghae memuntahkan kembali air minum yang baru saja akan ia telan.

"Tak apa... ia sudah ditangani." ujar Kibum menyadari raut khawatir dari wajah Donghae.

Namun Donghae tak bisa begitu saja merasa lega. Hari ini dia menyaksikan sendiri kedua jari tangan Kangin terpotong dan baru saja Kibum menceritakan kecelakaan yang dialami Hangeng.

Seketika ia merasa pusing.

 **\- isfa_id -**

"Kau tak apa?"

"Tak apa," jawab laki-laki bertubuh sedikit gempal itu sembari menggerakkan jari-jarinya. "Tapi sayang aku tak bisa segera menumbuhkan kembali jariku, karena Donghae akan curiga."

"Ya... paling tidak kau harus izin beberapa hari dan kita akan buat seolah-olah kau sedang menjalani operasi."

Kangin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kibum dan melirik ke arah jendela kaca yang menampakkan Donghae yang tengah tertidur lelap di kamarnya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Sepertinya mereka mulai bergerak."

"Berdasarkan firasat Donghae?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Mengapa kau tak menghapus ingatannya seperti sebelumnya?"

Kibum melirik Donghae yang masih tertidur pulas di dalam sana.

"Aku tak bisa terus melakukannya, karena bila itu terus dilakukan, bukan hanya ingatan akan firasatnya yang hilang, bahkan ingatan masa lalunya juga akan ikut terkikis."

Kangin hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah mendengar jawaban Kibum. Ia mengerti bahkan sangat mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi.

Selama ini Kibum berusaha melindungi Donghae dengan menghapus ingatan akan firasat yang sesekali muncul dalam mimpi Donghae. Karena dengan menghapus ingatan itu Kibum juga menutup akses pada jalan ingatan yang membuat pikiran Donnghae tak dapat ditembus bila ada seseorang yang berusaha membaca pikirannya.

Namun itu berefek pada daya ingat Donghae akan masa lalunya. Karena semakin sering ingatannya dihapus, maka memori yang lainpun ikut terkikis pelan-pelan.

"Tapi akan sangat bahaya bila mereka menemukannya."

"Ya..."

Kembali Kibum melirik Donghae dari balik jendela kaca di belakangnya. Ditatapnya lekat laki-laki yang tengah tertidur pulas tersebut.

'Aku akan melindungimu. Dan membuatmu kembali mengingatku.'

 **\- T.B.C -**


End file.
